Mockingjay: My Version
by MrsMellarkxOxOx
Summary: My Name is Katniss Everdeen. I was In The Hunger Games. Twice. I Escaped. Peeta was taken Prisoner. I am Pregnant With his Child.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi This Is My First Fanfic Let Me Know What You Think**

 **The Hunger Games Mockingjay If Katniss Really Was Pregnant**

"Where am I?" I ask shaking with anticipation. I don't know where I am. Did I win? But if I was alive then...Peeta. No! Where is he? Why am I alive? It should've been him. I...I can't live without Peeta.

"Miss Everdeen you are in District 13 you need to remain calm the stress isn't good for the Baby" Baby! No I can't be pregnant but I am. I am Pregnant with Peeta's Child

"BABY!" I hear a familiar gruff voice shout from behind the trio of doctors. Haymitch. I scowl at him and don't speak until the trio of doctor's exit the room.

"Where's Peeta?!" I growl as he takes a step closer to me. All I can think about is him please let him be alive. Please I can't do this without him. Oh my God! I Love Peeta Mellark! I look back up to Haymitch who is shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. That can't be a good sign. Please don't let him be dead. I stare into Haymitch's eyes which are full of hurt.

"Sweetheart..." He starts but before he can finish I interrupt him. "NO! He can't be dead! You promised you would save him over me!" I scream sobbing uncontrollably.

Haymitch looks startled by my sudden outburst but quickly reassures me that he is alive. He's alive. My Boy with the Bread is alive but something's wrong what is Haymitch hiding from me now. I glare at him as he opens his mouth to speak again.

"Haymitch Where is he?" I ask terrified of the answer. He takes a deep breath and then looks straight at me and into my Seam grey eyes. I'm not ready for what I am about to hear. But I have to know I have to.

"In The Capitol" He replies with hurt in his voice. No...

 _2 weeks later_

It's been 2 weeks since I last saw Haymitch. Two weeks since I found out that the love of my life is gone and probably never coming back. But I have to stay strong for the Baby, for his Baby.

I have agreed to be the Mockingjay but with a few conditions. 1. I never leave the district to go into combat; I have to think of the baby, unless I have agreed to. 2. Peeta is granted immunity for anything he does, knowing him he will do anything to keep me alive, and I asked for a rescue mission to be drawn up immediately and to be carried out as soon as possible. This caused an argument right away but I demanded it and they finally agreed it will be carried out it 5 days from now unless a problem arises. And finally 3. I KILL SNOW. This caused a hint of a smile from the rebel leader; who I loathe.

I have to keep it together. If I don't then I will shut down like my mother. I can't. I can't do that to the baby.

I'm heading down to the Hospital to get a check-up. I wish Peeta was here to see the baby for the first time. I tried to protest but they wouldn't allow me to wait any longer.

"Katniss!" his voice comes from behind me. Crap! It's Gale...


	2. Chapter 2

******Authors Note**

 **Sorry the last chapter was so short this one will be a lot longer**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES (although I wish I did** **J** **)**

"Gale..." I say, turning around to meet his, shocked and quite angry, eyes. His eyes drop to my small bump that is barely noticeable. He knows. Oh god. How? Of course. My eyes gaze past him and I see Haymitch. I scowl at him. He just shrugs his shoulders. He's enjoying this way too much. My eyes look back at Gale. His expression has softened. Slightly.

"How?" he asks with anger in his voice. He's annoyed as hell. I almost feel sorry for him. I almost feel bad for him. But then I remember Gale is my friend. He's like my brother. I don't have to answer that question.

"How do you think Gale?" I snap back at him. Crap! Why the hell did I just say that? His face falls and he looks like he feels bad for snapping at me first.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped" I say looking at my feet. I feel so bad he was just asking a reasonable question. He has a right to know.

"No, I'm Sorry I shouldn't be mad" He says meeting my gaze. He closes the gap between us by hugging me tightly. I have to tell him about this. I glance at the clock on the wall behind us. 10:24. It will have to wait I have to get to the hospital for my check up.

"Meet me for dinner, we can talk then" I say pulling out of the hug. He nods and walks away. I look at Haymitch and give him my fiercest glare. I can't be bothered to argue with him now. I can't be late. Peeta would go mad if he found out I was late for the first scan. I turn from Haymitch and walk down to the Hospital entrance.

As I open the doors to enter the Maternity ward. I hear a voice calling my name. Oh No! What now?

"Katniss!" She says as she barrels into me. Prim. There is at least one good thing about this appointment. Prim's coming with me. At least I don't have to do this on my own.

"Hey Little Duck" I say as she pulls away. I can't believe I nearly forgot she was coming. Well I can I have barely thought about anything else other than if Peeta is okay and What if he never gets to see his child? That's all I'm thinking as we wait for my name to be called. I don't even pay attention to Prim who is rambling on about The Baby. Nothing different there that's all she talks about these days.

As we walk into the appointment room. My hands get clammy and I start to shake all over. What if something's wrong? I would never be able to forgive myself. The Doctor greets us both and instructs me to lie back on the table in the middle of the room. Her name is Dr Lewis. She's the best doctor in the District. Nothing but the best for the Mockingjay was what Coin had said. Ugh. I am thinking about Peeta the whole appointment. Waiting for the moment I'm most looking forward to. The Doctor just feels my stomach and asks a few simple questions. She works out that I'm due on 19th January. A winter baby. Prim squeals excitedly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to.

"Okay now for the Ultrasound" Dr Lewis says sensing my excitement. I am about to see my Baby for the first time. She tells me to pull up my top and pull my pants down a little. I've never been more nervous in my life. I bite my lip waiting to see the Baby to know that she's okay. I have a feeling The Baby's a girl. A mother's instinct.

"This is going to be cold" Dr Lewis says pulling out a blue gel. She gently squeezes some on my stomach. She's right it's freezing. Come on Katniss. You've been through a lot worse. Dr Lewis explains the whole thing. She gets the wand that lies next to the monitor and gently presses it against my abdomen. The screen lights up instantly. An image of my Baby fills the screen. I feel Prim's hand tighten around mine. A single tear rolls down my cheek. Oh Peeta... I wish you were here. I wish I could tell you how much I love you. Then it dawns on me. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant.

"Were you aware that you are pregnant with Twins Miss Everdeen?" Dr Lewis asks me. What?! I'm stunned. Twins. A smile spreads across Prim's face. Now she gets two children to spoil rotten. I shake my head at Dr Lewis unable to speak.

"Would you like to know the genders?" She asks taking in my stunned reaction. She actually looks like she's enjoying this. So does Prim. I know Peeta wouldn't mind. I nod my head eagerly.

"Congratulations Miss Everdeen You're having a Boy and a Girl" She Says.

 **2 Days Later**

Everyone was ecstatic at the news. I didn't tell them the genders only Prim knows and I told her to keep it a secret until Peeta gets back. She agreed happily. We talk about names in the evenings. I don't want to tell her this but I actually want to talk to Peeta about that. I already have a name for the Girl. I know Peeta will love it. Gale and I talked about everything and we're still really close. He was upset at first but he soon understood. Coin has everything ready for the Rescue mission. I don't know which soldiers are going but everything seems to be going well.

I'm lying on my bed in my compartment when I get the knock that I've been expecting for a while now. Propos. Great...

That's why I'm all dressed up and filming the 3rd Propo since I got to Thirteen. I already hate them. I knew I would. What makes it ten times worse are the hormones. I've never been any good with words but everyone seems blown away. _Wait till Peeta opens his mouth it will knock them out of the country._ I think proudly.

We wrap up filming and I'm walking back to my compartment when I hear him.

 **Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 **Two chapters will be posted tonight this is the first**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is The Next Chapter**

 **I Loved Writing It so Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

I run to the cafeteria and there he is. On the screen. Peeta. I rush to the screen to get a better look. He has Bags under his eyes and he is covered in bruises. What have they done to you? His hands are shaking. Even his blue eyes look clouded with worry.

"Katniss..." The voice comes from behind me. It's Finnick. I can't tear my eyes away fron Peeta. He looks terrible. That's when I realise they aired my first Propo earlier. Its Snow's way of showing me that he can still get to me.

I'm listening to Ceaser tell the crowd about the recent attacks when he speaks. "I want to say something" his voice is a whisper but Ceaser immediately stops talking. "Katniss if you're there then get out of thirteen. Get out! They're coming Katniss!" The feed goes into chaos everyone is shouting the camera knocks to the ground and Peeta's blood splashes across the tiles.

I scream as Finnick pulls me back from the screen. The whole of thirteen is in chaos. The Bomb warning is blaring out loud and clear.

"No! No! Peeta!" I scream as the Doctors crowd round me. The needle jabs into my arm and my world goes black...

 **A Few Days Later**

The first thing I register is Haymitch sitting in the chair next to me. I try to sit up but I can't. No! What if I've hurt the Twins? I start to hyperventilate...

"Katniss they're okay, you're okay. You just needed to rest for a few days" Haymitch says calming me down instantly. He helps me to sit up. I notice he can barely look at me. Then I remember... Peeta!

"Haymitch... Peeta?" I sob I can't control myself. What if he's dead? I can't lose him not now, not ever. Haymitch glances up at me.

"They rescue team left yesterday. They'll be in the capitol by sun down. It was volunteer only, and guess who was the first brave solider to volunteer" He says with sadness in every word. He's not just worried about Peeta, He thinks of both of us like his kids. Then it dawns on me...

"Gale." I say tearing up at the thought of losing my best friend and the boy I love.

 **Hours later**

"Mission is a go!" Boggs, the mission leader, says the communicator. I can easily spot Gale from the 10 other soldiers. He looks nervous. I owe him my life. He is risking his life to save the boy I love. I hate owing people.

The team lower into the tribute centre. I'm shaking like a leaf. Finnick grabs my hand and squeezes. I'm grateful. This is just as hard on him as it is on me. My hand drifts to over my bump where my babies are. It's comforting having a piece of Peeta with me all the time. Sometimes I find myself talking to them about everything that is bothering me. I tell them about my father. I tell them about their father. About how many times he has saved me. About how much I love him.

We are blocking the Capitols sight by broadcasting Propos Finnick and I made earlier. Snow is probably going mad. Beetee is working on keeping him that way but we're running out of time. Snow will get the systems on soon. I then come up with an idea.

"Broadcast me" I say everyone's heads snap towards me "If Snow is watching he might talk to me" Everyone nods. Haymitch has a proud smile on his face. They start to set me up with a microphone. I have to do this. I have to. Beetee gives me the a nod to say Its ready.

"President Snow...President Snow It's Katniss" Oh God what if this doesn't work. Keep calm Katniss. I repeat the Same words until I'm interrupted by the man himself. President Snow.

"My Dear Miss Everdeen, Now you know what a fragile thing Peace is" He says cunningly with a smirk on his face. He is not going to win this. I am.

"Release Peeta and I will go. I will disappear and you will never have to see me again" I say evenly He just smiles.

"Miss Everdeen It's the things we love the most that destroy us. Don't you think I Know that your friends are in the Tribute Centre? Cut them off." He says as my heart sinks. No! I'm sobbing and screaming in Haymitch's arms.

He knew. He was taunting me. Did I Lose Them Both Tonight? How could I have been so stupid?

The Next Morning

I didn't sleep at all last night. Finnick and I just sat up talking and tying knots. We haven't heard anything from the rescue team. It's killing me. What if I have lost both of them? I keep on replaying everything in my head. This goes on for hours.

I hear the door open at sometime before lunch. My head snaps up. I see Haymitch in the doorway. He smiles. "They're back" he says. That's all I needed to hear to jump up to rush to the Hospital.

As soon as we enter I look around to see if I can see him. No success. Finnick and I start screaming at the Doctors. They all ignore us. Where is he?

"Finnick!" I hear a woman scream. I whip my head around to see the woman. Sea green eyes and dark hair...Annie. They both start to rush at each other. When they reach each other they're kissing passionately. Finnick relaxes instantly and I smile as he is reunited with his love. Where is Peeta?

I whip a curtain open to reveal a bald angry women that looks like a girl...Johanna. What did they do to her? The Doctors usher me out hurriedly working on Johanna. I still can't find Peeta...

"Katniss!" I hear a voice shout from behind me. I turn around quickly to see the person I've been looking for. We run towards each other. He catches me in his arms and before I can tell him about the twins he pulls me in for the most passionate kiss we have ever had. I forget about everything when Peeta kisses me it's like a whole new world. When we pull apart he smiles at me and puts his arms around my waist. Tell him Katniss.

"Peeta, I need to tell you something" I say. He looks into my eyes and motions for me to go on. "Peeta...I... I Love You" His eyes widen and he catches me into another never-ending kiss.

"I Love You Katniss' So much It hurts" He says smiling. We wall back over to his hospital room. I have to tell him the other news now.

"Peeta, I'm...I'm Pregnant. We're having Twins. A Boy and A Girl" I say smiling. Somehow his Smile gets bigger. He's just about to pull me in for another Kiss when the door slams open.

Revealing Gale...

 **Uh Oh What's Gonna Happen Next? Come Back Tomorrow to find out** XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **If anyone has any name ideas for the twins then let me know**

 **Sad Start but You are going to love the ending**

Peeta instantly pushed me behind him. Gale's eyes turned a dark black as he saw Peeta throw me behind him. It happened so fast. Gale just threw himself at Peeta locking his fingers around Peeta's throat. I was screaming. What the hell has gotten into Gale? We were fine.

I tried to pull Gale off but he was stronger. He just pushed me away. As I hit the floor every memory I had with Gale rushes back to me. Hunting, picking strawberries, teasing him about Madge and The morning of the reaping.

 **A few days later**

My eyes flutter open. The first thing that comes to my mind is Peeta. I sit up but as I do someone puts a hand on my shoulder and tries to stop me from sitting up. I look up at the figure and see someone I definitely did not think that I would see.

"Annie..." I say unsurely. Her eyes meet mine and she smiles at me sweetly. As I look at her I don't see a mad girl that was tortured. I see a sweet girl that has been through hell and back.

"Hey Katniss, Sorry I know we haven't been properly introduced but Peeta was exhausted I told him to go and get some sleep, He will tell you what happened when he gets here, I told him I would watch you. Finnick's at training." She explains softly. For some reason I find this comforting. I have a feeling me and Annie are going to be great friends.

We sit talking for hours. We talk about the twins. She told me they were perfectly fine. I decided to tell her the genders. I even gave her a hint on my favourite names. Annie wants loads of kids. She tells me all about District 4. About the beaches and the weather. She said Peeta and I should go there for a holiday when the war is over.

"Katniss...Do you think Coins going to send Finnick into battle?" She asks shaking. Yes I think. Finnick signed up before Annie came back. I can't tell her. Finnick will have to.

"I don't know Annie" her face falls "But I do know that if he did leave then he would make it back because I know he would never leave you." She smiles at this. Maybe I am good with words. Not as good as Peeta though. The door opens and there stands a dishevelled Peeta. He looks shocked to see me awake.

"Kat, you're up..." He says dreamily. I can see what Annie means. He looks exhausted. I'm about to reply when I notice his neck covered in bruises. Bruises that me supposed best friend put there. I can't help it I just burst into tears. He's immediately by my side, holding me in his arms and whispering into my ear. Annie politely excuses herself.

"Katniss, we need to talk about Gale" Peeta says stroking my hair. He's right we do. I have lost all my respect for Gale he could have killed Peeta. Then where would I be? I nod for him to continue.

"Katniss, Gale's been hijacked. His mind is all messed up. He doesn't know what's real and what's not, When he came to rescue me, they were about to inject me with the serum." I feel him tense slightly as he starts to go on "Gale burst through the door and the guards they pinned him down, that's when he got injected. He saw the screen playing images of us. He doesn't just hate me or you, He hates our relationship."

I feel the tears coming again and I welcome them. I've lost my best friend

 **A few weeks later - 5 months pregnant**

"Onto the next part of this meeting" Coin says looking right at me. We've been sitting in command for hours. Peeta hasn't let go of my hand the whole time we've been here. I don't know why we're here because neither of us know anything about military tactics. Even if we did Coin doesn't listen to any of our suggestions.

"Mr Mellark, I have read over your hospital records and the doctors have deemed you fit for army training. You are due to start tomorrow morning" Coin says smirking directly at me. What? She can't be serious.

"Excuse me. You're going to send him into battle. I'm 5 months pregnant, you do realise that the stress that this is going to put me under is bad for the babies" I say glaring defiantly at her. Peeta squeezes my hand to reassure me.

"Miss Everdeen, Mr Mellark is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and we need him to film propos on the frontlines with the rest of the star squad, which includes, Solider Odair and Mason if we deem her fit for training." She retorts glaring back at me. I look over to Haymitch who just gives me a look that says we'll talk about this later. I glare at him as well.

"Fine, Can we go now?" I say almost daring her to protest. She just waves her hand dismissively; still glaring at me. We leave the room quietly and walk in silence back to the compartment Peeta was assigned to. He shares it with Finnick and Annie. I sleep in here too. I only go back to my compartment to get clothes.

When we get into the compartment, Finnick and Annie are there with wide smiles. They both look at Peeta but he just shakes his head. What is going on?

"Katniss, I want to show you something outside" Peeta says suddenly. Now something is definitely going on. I just reluctantly nod and follow him to the elevator. We get off on the ground level. Where are we going?

He leads me to a door. The guard nods and winks at Peeta. Weird. Peeta puts his hands around my eyes and without a word he leads me through the door. The fresh air hits me. I can hear birds and the trickle of a waterfall.

"Keep your eyes closed" Peeta whispers. I can't help but feel excited about whatever is about to happen. I feel him move around to in front of me.

"Ok Open your eyes" He says softly. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust. The first thing my eyes see is the lake around. Then the trees that tower above me. My eyes then fix on Peeta; He's kneeling in front of me with the biggest smile on his face. I instantly know what is happening.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you since I was 5 years old. I will always love you" He pulls out a small black box and opens it. I gasp inside lays a gorgeous ring encrusted with diamonds and in the centre is the pearl he gave me in the quarter quell "Will you marry me?" He finishes looking into my eyes.

"Yes...Yes" I say tears falling down my cheeks. He slips the ring on my finger and I pull him up for a kiss it's one of the most emotional kisses we have ever had.

That night I sleep the whole night with no nightmares. I'm happy.

 **So they're Engaged the Wedding will be in the next few chapters**

 **Any Ideas for The Twins I'd love to here**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story so far.**

The wedding was coming together fast. Too fast. It's not that I'm nervous or regretting anything. But Coin set the Star Squad's leaving date. They leave the day after the wedding. It's been three weeks since Peeta proposed. Everything is ready for the wedding except one thing. I have to go to 12 to retrieve a dress and a Peeta has to get a suit.

Everyone on the hovercraft is extremely quiet. I don't know whether they're nervous or they just don't know what to say in front of us. Peeta is completely stonic beside me. I'm the reason that the bombings happened. I killed everyone that died there. I killed all of Peeta's family.

"You're my family, Katniss. You and our Babies" Peeta says wiping away tears that I didn't even now had fallen. He gives me a peck on the lips and squeezes my hand. How does he always know what I'm thinking?

We land about an hour later in Victor's Village. Peeta and I split up, He goes to his house with Finnick and I go into mine with Annie. I asked her to be my maid of honour, we became fast friends.

After about an hour, I've tried on nearly every dress. "This is hopeless none of these dresses are going to fit me" I say throwing myself on my bed. Annie sighs and continues looking through the dresses from the photo shoot. She gasps as she looks on the ground. I go over to her and she's kneeling on the ground looking through a cream box. She passes me a note.

 _Don't worry your secrets safe with me._

 _I thought you might need a comfy dress for the wedding._

 _I'm still betting on you. Cinna._

I wipe the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I turn back to Annie and she's gotten the dress out of the bag. It's Beautiful. It's simple but elegant. It has a lace bodice and the skirt is flowing. When I try it on the bodice finishes just above my bump and the skirt flows over my bump. The bottom of the dress also has lace.

"It's Beautiful, Katniss" Annie says looking at me through the mirror. I smile and pull her in for a hug.

We pack up the dress, some shoes and a veil. I can't believe this is really happening. Tomorrow is my wedding day. Then in 3 months time I will be a mother. I can't let anything happen to my family. I have to protect them no matter what.

When we meet back at the hovercraft Peeta is beaming from ear to ear. We board and soon we arrive back in Thirteen. Peeta and I only have an hour before they split us up. It's the first time in a long time that we won't be sleeping in the same bed.

"I love you" I say with as much emotion as I can. "Never forget that" He beams at me.

"I love you too. Always." He says. We sit together in Peeta's compartment until Annie and Finnick burst in.

"Time's up lovebirds!" Finnick says grinning mischievously. I turn to Peeta and he has a matching grin. What are they up to now? I give Peeta a quick kiss. He hands me a letter and puts his mouth to my ear.

"Only open it in the morning" He says kissing me one last time. Annie then ushers me out of the room to my compartment. As I open the door I notice its pitch black inside. Weird, Mom and Prim finished work an hour ago. I switch the lights on.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouts at the same time.

"Oh my god! Annie did you know about this?" I say turning to face my best friend. She shrugs and puts a tiara with a veil on my head. Every woman I know is here Prim, Mom, Johanna, Delly, Hazelle and Annie of course.

"Peeta wanted you to have a sort of Hen-Do but we decided on a Baby Shower because know how much you hate Hen-Do's" Annie says smiling. I pull her in for a hug and then make my way around the room to talk to everyone. Johanna's up first.

"Hey Brainless, How are the Mini Loaves?" That's her nickname for the Twins; I think it fits considering Peeta's a baker.

"They're Good, they keep me up all night kicking though It terrifies me when they stop." I say smiling at her.

"How Peeta managed to convince you to have kids is beyond me" She says smirking knowingly. I blush furiously.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time" I say walking away. I see Delly and she tells me all about how she's training to be a teacher. Next I talk to my Mom; she hugs me and tells me that my Dad would be so proud of me. We've really fixed our relationship since I got back from my first games. I'm glad that we did. Next I talk to Prim, she, as always, is ecstatic about the wedding tomorrow. I hug her and tell her that this doesn't mean that I will stop seeing her; she just chuckles and gives me a tight squeeze. Last but not least I see Hazelle, I'm glad she could come. I know that she's probably worried sick about Gale. We talk for a little. But when I bring up Gale she gets tears in her eyes.

"The Doctors said there had been no improvement, but they said they have an idea of what to do" She says "He's not the same Katniss" She's right he's not. I pull her in for a hug. I can't talk about this or I'll end up in tears.

The rest of the party goes well. We eat, we talk and finally everyone leaves. I go straight to bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

I wake up around 4am and can't get back to sleep. Then I remember Peeta's Letter.

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _In a few hours I will be able to call you my wife. I can't think of anyone else I would rather have to be my wife. I Love You Katniss Everdeen. I want to tell you why I love you._

 _I love that you're carrying our twins._

 _I love that you sing to them even when you think I'm not listening._

 _I love that you agreed to marry me._

 _I love how much you love my cheese buns. I made some for the wedding tomorrow._

 _I love how you will protect our family no matter what._

 _I love how you always let me braid your hair._

 _I love how frustrated you get if you can't do something, like bake._

 _I love your smile._

 _I love your laugh._

 _I love your scowl, yes that one that you're probably wearing on your face._

 _I love that you're probably reading this at 4am._

 _But most of all I love_ _you_ _._

 _Sleep now. Because soon you will be my wife and soon you are going to be an amazing mother._

 _Love,_

 _your soon to be Husband Peeta Mellark._

By the time I finish his letter I'm sobbing and slowly falling asleep.

Tomorrow I will be marrying the love of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

 **It's the wedding!**

 **There is also a slight twist coming. (Mischievous grin)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own the hunger games (Sad Face)**

"Hold still would you Brainless" Johanna says trying to do my hair. I still hate that nickname. I can't believe I'm about to marry my boy with the bread.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly. I've never been this nervous in my life. But if he means everything he said in that letter then I'm sure he's not going to let anything stop us getting married. Everything is perfect.

"Okay, I'm done" Johanna says helping me up from the dressing table stool. As I catch sight of my hair and make-up in the mirror I nearly burst into tears. I pull her in for a hug. Nothing can ruin this day right now.

"Ahhh!" I say as a sharp pain shoots through my abdomen. I fall to my knees. Johanna is instantly by my side, shouting for my mother. I scream as another pain shoots through me. Something's wrong. No...I can't do this. My mother, Prim and Annie rush into the bathroom.

"What's happening? Mom! Please don't let them die..." I plead breathing heavily. She rushes to my side and sits me against the wall; she checks me over and then smiles. What?! Why is she smiling?

"Katniss, nothing's wrong. They're kicking." She says calmly. Prim instantly lights up and rushes to my stomach placing a hand on it. A smile forms on my face, I just felt my children kick.

"Not to rush this moment, but Katniss we only have 10 minutes to get you into your dress" Annie says smiling. My Mom and Johanna help me up. Annie brings my dress in and helps me into it. She fixes the flower crown to my head and attaches the tiara. Finally I'm ready. I step out into the hallway and my mother, Prim and Johanna gasp as I come into view. My Mom has tears in her eyes. She hugs me tightly.

"Your father would be so proud of you." She says and then hurries to the canteen. That's where the wedding is being held. It's the biggest space in the compound. I take a deep breath and smile at Annie as she hands me a big bouquet of dandelions and primroses. Prim, Annie and Johanna have smaller bunches. Coin gave Prim and Johanna permission to go and pick some this morning. Prim and Johanna have light yellow dresses that stop just before the knee and Annie has a longer version of their dress. We all make our way to the entrance where Haymitch is waiting. Annie makes sure Prim and Johanna look their best and Haymitch comes up to me.

"So I know you're not my daughter but..." He starts. I know what he's going to say.

"I'd love you to walk me down the aisle Haymitch" I say smiling. The wedding song comes on and he takes my arm. Prim goes down first, then Johanna, then Annie and Finnick. Apparently its customary for the Maid of Honour and Best Man to walk down the aisle together.

"Just don't let me fall Haymitch" I say. He nods and we step onto the aisle. Everyone gasps as they see me. I don't notice though. I only have my eyes on one person. Peeta. His whole face lights up as we gaze into each other's eyes. We make it to the alter and Haymitch kisses my cheek and turns to Peeta.

"If you ever hurt her you will have me to answer to" He says to him with steel in his voice. Peeta nods as Haymitch makes his way to his seat next to my mother.

The vicar starts the ceremony, the whole time Peeta has his eyes on mine. We decided to do the toasting in the ceremony. We also chose some other traditions from different districts. The first one is from District 4. Annie and Finnick give us a pot of coloured sand each and Prim brings up an empty jar which the vicar will hold. Peeta and I will pour the sand in as we say our vows then we will pour the sand in together to show that we cannot be separated. I have Green and Peeta has Sunset Orange. Peeta starts...

"I promise to love and to cherish you from this day forward." He pours the sand.

"In sickness and in health" I pour the sand

"For richer or poorer" He pours the sand

"Till death do us part" I pour the sand

We then pour our remaining sand at the same time. The next tradition is from District 7. Johanna hands us both a heart shaped wood block and a carving knife. We both have to carve our initials and the give it to the other person. I carefully carve a K.M onto the wood and then I hand it to Peeta and he hands me his. The next tradition is from District 12. My mother brings us a loaf of bread and hands it to the vicar. The vicar then tears it in half and hands them both to Peeta; who then holds it over a small fire to burn it a little. I do the same with his piece. He starts.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I promise to always look after you. I will never let anything bad happen to our family. I Love You Katniss. And I promise that when we win this war. We will go back to Twelve and spend the rest of our lives together." I'm crying by the time he finishes placing my ring on my finger. He wipes a stray tear and kisses my cheek. My turn.

"Peeta Mellark, when you saved my life when we were in twelve I fell in love with you. I didn't know that the but now I do. I am going to dedicate my whole life to us to our children. I Love You Peeta and I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you. When we win this war I'm going to be the best wife and mother I can be because I know that with you I can get through anything." He has a tear streaming down his face. So I repeat the actions he did for me.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the Bride" The vicar says. Peeta leans in and I meet him in the middle. This is the most emotional kiss we have ever shared. We pull apart and the applause is deafening. I am now Mrs Mellark. We walk to the head table and Peeta helps me sit down. I'm exhausted but this is where I am happiest, surrounded by my family. Everyone comes and congratulates us on the wedding and the babies. Peeta disappears at one point and Annie just smiles when I ask her where he is. Annie then gets everyone's attention. Peeta and Finnick then reappear with a gorgeous 5 tier wedding cake. The bottom tear is the woods, the next tier is the sunset, the one after that is covered in flowers, the next has one word on it Always and the last one has two figures on it. It's everything I could ever want for a cake. Peeta and I cut the cake and feed pieces to each other. I get some on his face and we laugh at each other. Every time we kiss it's blissful. Finally it's over. Peeta and I walk back to our new compartment. As soon as the door closes, I throw myself into his arms. I tell him what happened this morning and he tries to coax the twins into kicking for him. I kiss him and it's slow and passionate. Then I feel another kick, Peeta looks up at me questioningly and I nod. He smiles and then kisses me again. We fall asleep wrapped up together.

When we wake up in the morning there's a persistent knocking at the door. Peeta's still asleep so I pull on a robe and open the door. It's Haymitch. He looks down at the floor with a sad face. I instantly know that it's time. I nod at him and he walks away. I walk back into the room and Peeta is sitting up in bed with the baby scan photo in his hand.

"Haymitch said its time" I say trying not to break down. He gets up and holds me in his arms whispering reassurances.

"Promise me you will come home to us" I say. He sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Always" He says "I'm not going into combat straight away Katniss" He's right. He's going to all of the district's first. That could take months. I'm due in 2 months.

We make our way down to the flight hanger in silence. When we get there he pulls me into a kiss. It's sweet and full of promises.

"Katniss I'm going to come back, I will be there for the birth as well." He says. I nod I can't speak right now. Soon they're told they have 5 minutes. Peeta goes to say goodbye to Prim and my mother. Finnick comes up to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Take care of Annie for me please" He says. "She told you about the Baby didn't she?" I nod smiling at him. I congratulate him and he boards the hovercraft with Peeta. Annie comes and stands with me and grips my hand tightly. They're gone in a few minutes.

I'm back in my compartment when I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it. Haymitch.

"I know you aren't going to like this sweetheart but he wants to see you" He says.

Gale wants to see me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

 **I just want to thank you all for the reviews. They really boost my confidence.**

 **If anyone has any names for the twins let me know. I have a girl name just not a boy name.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games**

It's taken Haymitch at least 2 weeks to convince me that it's safe. So I approach him one morning to tell him that I will do it. Truthfully when I spoke to Peeta on the phone he convinced me to do it. He's in District 11 right now. I miss him so much.

"Ok I'll do it but if something goes wrong I'm out of there" I say glaring at him. He nods and leads me to the elevator. When we get down there I see Annie. She smiles at me as we approach.

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself, I'll be there for the whole thing" She says hugging me. The doctors give me an ear piece and tell me not to get to close. The door opens and I go in.

His eyes are instantly locked onto me. He's sizing me up. His eyes grow wide when he sees my bump.

"You're huge" He says. Obviously I'm 8 months pregnant. Calm down Katniss. This isn't him talking.

"I've still got a way to go" He nods "How are you?" I ask trying to keep calm. He smiles.

"I hate this Catnip." He starts "I can't tell what's real or not, I can't even remember what Posy's last birthday was like" I remember so I tell him.

"It was great, you bought her a book on wild plants" I start. He nods for me to continue "Then Peeta came and brought her a cake" I stop as his eyes go dark.

"Gale..." I start but he's pulling on the restraints trying to tear at the sheets.

"Mutt! He's a Mutt Katniss!" He shouts "Kill Him!" I'm crying when Haymitch pulls me from the room.

"What did I do wrong?" I say shaking as Gale's screams stop. Haymitch explains that Peeta's the main trigger for his flashbacks. But I'm barely listening. The twins are kicking a lot. Doctor Lee said this would happen as I'm near my due date. She called them Braxton Hicks. Somehow these don't feel like practise contractions. I feel dizzy, really dizzy.

"Katniss...Haymitch what's going on?" I hear Annie ask. Haymitch says something but I don't hear him. My world then goes black.

 _I wake up in a white room. I look around and there's someone with their back turned to me. I look down at the sheets and they're covered in blood. The figure turns around. Gale. But he's locked up. He's holding something in his arms. A Baby. My Baby..._

 _"_ _You don't deserve this Katniss!" He shouts as I see him bring a knife out of his pocket._

 _"_ _Gale Stop!" I scream. It's too late he's already plunged the knife into my baby._

 _"_ _Miss Everdeen, You didn't really think that you deserved this life did you?" Snow._

 _"_ _What have you done?" I say. He smiles and steps aside to reveal...Peeta._

 _"_ _Peeta. Peeta Help me!" I say trying to get up. His eyes are black._

 _"_ _Why would I help a mutt?" He says throwing himself at me. His hands grip my neck..._

"Katniss Wake up!" It's Annie.

"Where am I?" I say. Observing my surroundings it's just a normal hospital room. Haymitch is in the corner asleep.

"Katniss you've started to go into labour" Annie says. It's too early. What have I done? This is my fault. I start sobbing but I'm cut off by a contraction. These are worse than the practise ones. I scream out squeezing Annie's hand tightly. She soothes me.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask trying to stay calm. Her face falls slightly. Haymitch comes over as my screams have woken him up.

"They're on the hovercraft, they should be back in a few hours" He explains. His communicuff beeps and he excuses himself.

An hour goes by, Annie tries to get me to eat something but I can't I'm too nervous. She sits with me and talks to me about baby stuff and when my contractions come she keeps me calm.

"Annie, Peeta and I never got to ask but we want you and Finnick to be Godparents as well as Johanna and Haymitch." I say smiling. She smiles and pulls me in for a quick hug.

"We would love to Katniss" She says "As long as we can babysit a lot, I need the practise" I laugh at the last part and nod gratefully. I feel another contraction coming and I grip down on Annie's hand. This one is really bad. I scream as the contraction reaches a peak. When the contraction is over I fall back into the bed panting. Suddenly the door bursts open and there stands my husband.

"Finally, I was about to commit to killing you for doing this to me!" I holler at him. He laughs and sits on the other side of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks taking my hand. I glare at him and roll my eyes.

"How do you think?" I snap feeling another contraction. His face falls. "Sorry, I'm just so tiered" He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. Annie politely excuses herself telling us she will be in the waiting room.

2 more hours go by and a whole lot of abuse has been shouted at Peeta. I immediately feel bad and apologise. Doctor Lee said I was at 8 centimetres and that she would come back in an hour to check if any progress has been made.

"Peeta, what if I'm a bad mother?" I ask tears forming in my eyes. He looks shocked that I even said it. "I'm sorry Peeta, this is all my fault!" I'm sobbing when I finish. Peeta just takes my hand and puts his spare hand on my cheek.

"Katniss, you are going to be the best mother ever" I look up at him. "I know that because you basically raised Prim and you looked after Rue till she died" I press my lips to his sweetly.

"You really think that?" I ask. He nods and kisses me again. "I love you Peeta Mellark" I mean that with every beat of my heart.

"I love you Katniss Mellark" He says. The door opens about 5 minutes later and Doctor Lee, my mother and Prim enter. They greet us and get equipment ready.

"Ok, Katniss you are fully dilated now so on your next contraction I want you to push" Doctor Lee says. I have to do this. I can do this. "Peeta sit behind Katniss with your legs folded and Katniss lean back on Peeta's chest and you may want to take Peeta's hands" He holds his hands out to me and I grasp them gratefully and smile at him.

"I'm here Katniss, every step of the way always" Peeta says. I nod I'm too overcome by emotions to answer. I can feel the next contraction coming so I grip Peeta's hands.

"Ok, Katniss are you ready to meet your children?" I nod smiling nervously. I push as hard as I can when the contraction comes. I grip Peeta's hands hard and my screams fill out the whole hospital.

"One more push until you meet your Baby Boy" My mom says smiling at me. My baby boy is coming first that means no matter what he's going to protect his sister. "Ready? 3...2...1 Push" I scream out as I push one more time. Peeta's hands must be numb from the pressure I'm putting on them. He may have a few broken bones at the end of this. The screams of my baby boy fill up the whole room. I breathe out a sign of relief and a few tears spill over my cheeks.

"That's our baby boy Peeta" I say as Prim starts to clean him up. "Is he ok?" My mom nods obviously overcome with emotion. She looks over to Prim who is now putting a small towel around my baby.

"Ok Katniss, Time to deliver your Baby Girl" Doctor Lee says. I have to do that all over again but it's worth it; especially when the reward is this. I feel the next contraction start and I push as hard as I can. "Last push at the next contraction Katniss" one more till I am rewarded with our children.

"You can do this Katniss" Peeta says nestling his head on my shoulder. I grip his hands tighter than ever and I push when the next contraction comes I push as hard as I can, using all the strength I have left. A few minutes later I hear my Baby Girls screams fill the room. Peeta is smiling at me and he kisses my forehead. Doctor Lee asks him to cut the cord and he does smiling down at our baby girl. While my mom cleans up my baby girl, Prim hands me my baby boy. As I look down at him I see he has Peeta's hair. He opens his eyes and they're a seam grey; he's the perfect combination between me and Peeta. Tears seep over my cheeks.

"He's beautiful Kat" Peeta says "I can't believe he's our child" I turn and kiss him. Prim comes over with my Baby Girl and puts her in the crook of my other arm, she has my hair and Peeta's eyes. Peeta and I spend a few minutes just gazing at our children.

"What are we going to call them Katniss?" Peeta asks. I smile remembering the names I had talked about with Annie.

"Aiden Haymitch Mellark and Willow Rue Mellark" I say looking down at my children with the biggest smile on my face. Peeta smiles wider, if that was even possible.

"I love those names Kat" He says smiling. I hand him Willow and he walks around the room with her. He makes it look so effortless. I smile watching them bond. I look down to Aiden in my arms and I know that this is where I was always meant to be.

 **So the Twins have been born. I hope you liked their names. I picked them because Aiden means fire and Willow means unbreakable. I just think they fit considering their parents.**

 **So what's going to happen next? It's a mystery but I have a few Ideas and I hope that you are going to love them**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

 **I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story because I know I'm not the best writer in the world. I'm glad you loved the last chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games**

A few weeks later

"Peeta, what did Coin say at the meeting?" I say as we lie on the coach with the twins in our arms. Tears fill his eyes and I instantly know what she's making him do. "When?"

"Next week, I'm so sorry Kat we couldn't get her to change her mind" He says looking down at Aiden and Willow. I nod and feel the tears seeping down my cheeks. I knew she was going to send him soon because she sent him back into training as soon as she could.

"Where?" I say. Please don't let it be the capitol. I know that we're ready to attack the capitol considering that soldiers took the Nut last night. They are bringing the prisoners and some people that surrendered here. It's part of a propo that I have to film asking war heroes from the capitol to join our cause.

"Kat, you know the answer to that." He says holding me closer. The Capitol. The final battle. Coins flying me in for the surrender. The twins are staying with my mom, Annie and Prim I don't want them coming to the capitol until it's completely safe.

"Come back to us" I say "I-we can't lose you" He smiles sadly and kisses my forehead.

"Always"

 **A few hours later**

"Katniss, Plutarch wrote you a speech..." Haymitch says anxiously.

"I'm not saying that" I say with steel in my voice. He chuckles and he knew I was going to say that. I'm in my Mockingjay outfit and Peeta's in his combat uniform, which is hard for me because he looks incredibly hot. Peeta is quiet and I don't blame him he's worried about how I'm coping with him leaving next week. I'm trying to put on a brave face but he sees right through it. Haymitch leads us to the hangar and the hovercraft isn't there yet but the camera crew is and there are also a lot of guards. Cressida gives me some direction on where to stand and she sets up a microphone on me. Before we know it the hovercraft lands, the bridge opens and some men and women hobble out. I spot a man collapse as he makes it out of the hovercraft. The guards raise their guns, I'm horrified.

"Stop! Stop, He's hurt!" I yell at the soldiers as I rush forward to help the man on the floor I hear Boggs yell to hold fire. As I reach the man he pulls out a gun to my head. I panic but try to keep it contained.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you" He says glaring at me.

"I can't, I guess that's the problem isn't it? You blew up my district and we blew up your mines" I start. "We both have every reason to want to kill each other. So if you want to kill me do it, Make Snow happy. I'm done killing his slaves for him." He relaxes slightly but he doesn't take the gun away from my forehead.

"I'm not his slave" He says looking me up and down.

"I am, that's why I killed Cato and he killed Thresh and Thresh killed Clove… And it just goes round and round and who wins always Snow, I'm done with being a piece in his game. So if you want to kill me do it" I say. The man throws his gun across the floor and looks ashamed. I stand up and address everyone "These people are not your enemy, we all have one enemy and that's Snow. He corrupts everyone and everything. Turn your weapons to the capitol, turn your weapons to Snow" as I finish I thought I would see people putting their weapons down but instead I watch myself get shot on live television.

"Katniss!" Is the last thing I hear before I blackout.

 **A few days later**

When my eyes flicker open the first thing I notice is the intense amount of pressure on my left hand I feel very drowsy. I look around the room and notice Gale in the corner of the room, he notices that I'm awake and comes over to me.

"Hey Catnip, How you feeling?" He says smiling at me.

"Like I got hit by a truck" I reply. He chuckles. I look beside me and what I see explains the intense amount of pressure. Peeta's there with his head on my hand asleep. I stroke his hair with my other hand.

"He's been here the whole time, He truly loves you Catnip" Gale says. I smile and say goodbye as he leaves. Annie and Prim come in after I notice that they have the twins with them.

"My Babies" I say as soon as I see their faces. I hold my arms out forgetting Peeta was leaning on my hand. His head shoots up and he sees I'm awake and he looks relived.

"Kat, How long have you been up?" He says helping Prim put Willow in my arms next to her brother.

"Not long, How much sleep have you actually had Honey?" I say semi-seriously. He looks ashamed. "Peeta you still have to look after yourself, you're going to the Capitol in a few days" as I say it tears form in his eyes. Annie and Prim look at each other and a tear rolls down Annie's cheek as she puts a hand on her stomach.

"Peeta, what's going on?" I say shaking.

"Annie, Prim can you take the kids to our compartment?" Peeta says taking the twins out of my arms. They leave the room. "Katniss, Coin moved forward our leaving date. We leave tomorrow morning"

"No! Please don't go… Please Peeta I can't lose you" I cry out. He holds me in his arms while I cry. Eventually the Doctor discharges me and we go back to spend time with the kids. Prim goes to the hospital to help my mom and Annie goes to find Finnick. Peeta and I play with the Twins all afternoon and eventually we go to sleep with the twins in-between us and our hands clasped over them. That night even though Peeta's leaving tomorrow there are no nightmares.

 **The Next Morning**

"Kat, I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you three" Peeta says as we say goodbye at the hangar. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Peeta, more than you could ever imagine" I say we meet in middle and share an emotional kiss. We break the kiss and Peeta leans down to say goodbye to the Twins.

"Look after your mommy for me, don't grow up too much and remember that Daddy loves you" He says, he's trying not to cry which breaks my heart. He kisses them both on the forehead and then turns back to me. I kiss him one last time and he turns away to the hovercraft. Finnick comes up to me and hugs me tightly.

"See you soon Katniss, look after yourself and Annie for me" He says. I nod and he turns to the twins. "Don't cause too much trouble, a little not a lot. Remember Uncle Finnick loves you" He gets up and follows Peeta into the Hovercraft. Jo comes up too me next.

"Look after the mini-loaves Brainless and try not to worry about us too much" She says and pulls me in for a hug "Thank you Katniss for everything" when she turns away I swear she has tears in her eyes. Gale comes up to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Catnip, I'll look after them for you I promise" He says and then he turns towards the hovercraft. Annie comes and stands next to me taking my hand. We watch the hovercraft leave and then turn around to leave for my compartment. Annie's staying with me and the twins we thought it would be good for both of us


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

 **Yesterday I realized that there was a whole chapter missing so I have decided to add it in this chapter as flashbacks.**

I barely sleep anymore Peeta isn't there and I'm scared that the nightmares will come the first night I screamed and screamed because of a dream where I saw Peeta die over and over again. Annie eventually calmed me down but since then I have barely slept. Everyone I love is in the Capitol we haven't heard from them in days.

"Mrs Mellark we've broken through" Plutarch says as he switches the screen on. I watch intently as Ceaser makes a speech about how the rebels are wrong. Then a screen comes on behind him and I see the Star Squad. They're running from a black wave and suddenly Gale goes crazy and attacks Peeta, none of the people in the control room expected that to happen, I see Finnick pulling Gale off of Peeta and they knock him out and carry him with them.

 _"_ _Catnip, I'm so sorry about what happened" Gale said rocking Willow in his arms. "I never thought you would have kids though" I laughed and smiled down at Aiden in my arms._

 _"_ _That's all Peeta's doing" I said smiling "Thank you Gale" He looked up at me and for the first time since he came in here he smiles. The Doctors said that as soon as he saw me go into labor he had a relapse. Peeta and I waited for a little while to let him see the twins in case of any step backs._

 _"_ _He better know that if he hurts you then I'm coming after him" He said._

 _"_ _I'd probably let you" Peeta said from the doorway. "If I ever hurt Katniss I give you permission to kill me" We all laughed and all the tension in the room broke. Peeta came over to me and kissed my forehead._

 _"_ _Wait till I get you to bed tonight" I whispered in his ear and his cheeks go bright red as he looks at me in sheer shock. His eyes have glazed over. Gale smirked at us knowingly and even I go bright red. He looks down at Willow and starts talking to her. He's great with the kids._

Annie and I made our way back to the compartment in silence. She understands that I need my space right now. Prim's babysitting the twins, she loves looking after them. When we reach the door Annie tells me to go hunting to think clearly, I smile and thank her rushing off.

 _"_ _Katniss, Will you do something for me?" Finnick asked as we made our way back from command. I've been spending a lot of time with all my friends since I found out about the mission._

 _"_ _Of course I will Finnick" I said smiling at him reassuring his nerves. He let out a breath and got a small box out of his pocket. I squealed realizing what was going on. He handed it to me and I opened it and inside was a gorgeous engagement ring it was a green gem encrusted with diamonds, it was beautiful._

 _"_ _While I'm in the capitol I want you to look after it and when I see Annie for the first time pass it to me and I will propose" He said smiling brightly. It has to be one of the most romantic things ever._

I put the ring in a safe down in weaponry with Beetee. Annie is going to love it but it makes me think what if none of them ever make it back. What if the Capitol wins? I won't let that happen. I can't. I make my way back but as I do I think of Peeta and how he would do anything for me. I open the door to our compartment and I see Annie straight away pacing the room.

"Annie, are you ok?" I say warily. She looks up to me and then to the couch. I look at the couch and see my mum with a tear stained face. I notice that Prim is missing. "Mom? Where's Prim?"

"In the Capitol" She says more tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't stop her, I'm so sorry"

"I'm going, I can't let her die" I say shocking even myself. I see Annie open her mouth to object "Annie, she's my sister I promise I will make it back; I would never leave the twins." She nods and I make my way to the Twins room to say goodbye. I put them both in my arms and sit on the rocking chair.

"I love you both so much, I promise I'll bring Auntie Prim and your Daddy home. You be good for Auntie Annie. I…I promise I'll do everything I can" When I finish I have tears in my eyes and as I hand them both to Annie and kiss them on the forehead. "I love you two so much, don't ever forget that" I look up to Annie and she has tears streaming down her face.

"Katniss, Stay safe please" She says, I nod and then walk out of the compartment not looking back because if I did then I would breakdown. I make it to weaponry and grab my bow, two sheaths of arrows, a knife, a survival kit and a pistol. I change into my Mockingjay costume and go to the safe where I put Annie's ring. Inside I find the ring next to a nightlock pill. Beetee had left me alone to get what I need. I thanked him and walked to the flight deck. I was about to board one of the supply flights when a voice piped up behind me.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said gruffly "you made a promise to the kid now keep it" He's right I did but Prim is in danger and I can't let her die knowing I did nothing to help.

"Prim needs me, I can't lose her Haymitch" I say turning to face him. "Peeta will understand" He nods taking it in that he's not going to change my mind. He walks over to the hovercraft and opens the back I start to head in looking back at him "Any last advice?" He smirks.

"Stay Alive"

"Stay Alive"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

 **We're coming to the end of this Fanfic and I just want to say Thank you to everyone who stuck with me you guys are the best.**

We make it to the Capitol in a few hours. It takes less time to get there now that we actually have control of all of the districts. The main things on this flight are medical supplies. As soon as the flight lands I run down the ramp, there is barely anyone in base camp. I make my way to the mess tent and Paylor, a commander from 8 is the only one inside.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" She says slightly shocked to see me.

"I came to find my sister, she shouldn't be here she's only 14" I say, her face softens

"We tried to stop her but Coin ordered it, she left to go to the siege a few hours ago." She says sadly. I pick my bow up and walk out of the mess tent.

"Katniss! Wait!" Paylor calls after me. "Let me help you" I nod gratefully and she shows me a quick entrance to the city circle. "The next truck leaves in 5 minutes, Good luck" She hands me the map and shows me out of the mess tent. True to her word the next truck comes 5 minutes later and a few soldiers and I board and in a matter of moments we are on our way to the city circle.

We are dropped off a few blocks away and I make my way to the square through the back. Snow issued a code red so all of the civilians are travelling through the main entrance to the mansion. I can see the crowd from where I'm hiding. As I walk I see soldiers blending in to the crowds one of the soldiers sees me and gives me a green cloak for disguise. I thank him and we make our way to the crowds. As we get closer to the mansion the soldier readies his gun and I load my bow.

"Ready?" He says. I nod and he gives a signal to the other rebels. In a matter of moments things go haywire and all of the citizens are running to the mansion. I run with them to see if I can find Prim. A siren is blaring and peacekeepers are ripping children away from their mothers. The children are first. Snows creating a human barricade. Then I see him. His blond hair stands out from the sea of colours. I climb up on a truck to get a better view that's when I see who he's with. _Finnick_. I'm about to shout after them when I hear a hovercraft above us. It's a capitol hovercraft and it starts to drop parachutes. People desperately try to reach them. That's when I hear him shouting my name.

"Katniss!" I lock eyes with him for a split second and then the parachutes go off. I fall from the truck and hit my head. I'm clinging onto my bow as I try to stand up. People are screaming and calling for a medic. Peeta.

"Peeta!" I shout over and over desperately looking for him. Just as I reach the front I hear him call my name. Then I feel his strong arms wrap around me. "You're alive" I say breathing out then I pull away and he looks confused "Prim, Peeta we have to find Prim" His eyes light up and we both frantically start looking around. Peeta finds Finnick and helps him. The first thing I see is her blond hair trailing down her back. I call her name and she looks at me. That's when the rest of the parachutes go off.

The last thing I hear is Peeta frantically calling my name. Then my world goes black.

 **A Day Later**

"Kat, please wake up I need you we need you" Slowly my eyes open and I register my surroundings. Peeta is leaning over me and he is smiling sadly at me. Peeta is quickly ushered out of the room and the next few minutes are filled with tests and questions.

Sometime in the afternoon I'm discharged to go to a meeting. I ignore most of it and then when it's over I walk around the mansion I come to a door which is heavily guarded they won't let me through so I'm about to leave when Paylor speaks up "Let her in, on my authority" I turn and nod to her gratefully. The guards open the doors and I go in. The room is filled with roses I pick one up.

"Lovely colour, Nothing says perfection like white" He says startling me. "I wanted to say how sorry I am about your sister, such a waste. Did you know it aired live? A great move on Coins part" I glare at him.

"I-I don't believe you" I say speaking my first words since Prim died. He laughs and chokes on his own blood.

"Miss Everdeen or should I say Mrs Mellark, congratulations by the way, I thought we agreed never to lie to each other." He says "Tell me Mrs Mellark how are your children today?" He grins. I turn and run as quickly as I can to the room Peeta is staying in. People turn and look at me as I run through the maze. When I reach the room, I barge through the door and see Peeta sitting there, watching over the twins who are sleeping peacefully. I collapse to the floor crying as I take in the sight. I hear Peeta move towards me and kneel in front of me.

"He was toying with me, He…He threatened the twins Peeta" I say sobbing. He looks shocked but pulls me into his arms.

"Kat, I'm so sorry I should've been there" He says tears welling up in his eyes. I shake my head. "Kat…" I cut him off by kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

 **So we are near the end of this Fanfic and I have a few ideas on what I want to write next so I'm going to let you guys decide.**

 **Peeta and Katniss Life after the War**

 **Stydia Pregnancy- Teen Wolf**

 **What if Katniss was captured by the Capitol?**

 **Peeta's life in the Capitol**

 **Let me know which you would prefer to be posted next** **J**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the hunger games.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark could you follow us please?" A military solider commands. Peeta nods to the solider and picks Aiden up from the crib. I take Willow and follow the solider gripping Peeta's hand. The solider leads us to a room where all of the victors are sitting around a table and Coin is sitting at the head of the table.

"What's going on?" Peeta asks sensing my anxiety around Coin. I look at Haymitch and he just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I should ask you both the same thing when did I give clearance for those children to be in here?" She gestures to the twins. That's it.

"They are my children they go where I go" I state glaring at her. Peeta squeezes my hand to show he's with me. Coin is surprised by my outburst.

"Fine. Take a seat we have much to discuss." Peeta leads us to the two empty seats and we sit down. "Now as you know it is Snows execution today and many of his accomplices also await their deaths, However the thirst for revenge is a hard thing to contain so I propose we hold a symbolic Hunger Games to maintain the need of revenge" The room falls silent. Then eventually Johanna starts laughing. I drop my eyes to Willow in my arms.

"You want to hold a Hunger Games with the Capitols children" Johanna says still trying to contain herself.

"You're joking" Peeta shoots back at Coin. His voice is laced with so much anger I didn't even know he had that in him. I take his hand.

"Not in the slightest. You may all vote no one may abstain." She says looking straight at me.

"No, this is crazy" Peeta says looking straight at her.

"I think it's an excellent idea, Snow even has a granddaughter. I vote yes." Johanna says

"No, we need to stop viewing each other as enemies" Beetee says looking at Johanna.

"I vote Yes let them have a taste of their own medicine" Enobaria spits venom laced in each word.

"We vote No. This is twisted you're basically doing exactly what Snow did" Finnick says looking at Annie who nods her approval.

"I vote Yes. They've taken everything away from me." Haymitch says. Peeta shoots his gaze to me and I look down at Willow in my arms and Aiden in his. Then I think of Prim.

"Katniss?" Coin says toying with me. Prim. Boggs. Rue. Wiress.

"I get to kill Snow." I say coming to my decision.

"I expected no less of you"

"Then No because that would be like killing everyone that has ever been affected by these games. I'm not willing to do that. Think about it about who we lost. Rue, Mags, Maysilee, Boggs, Prim. I can't do that to them" I say looking everyone in the eye. Coin presses her lips into a thin line and rolls her eyes. Haymitch stands up and walks out of the room he has tears in his eyes. I look at Willow in shame. I silently stand up and hand her to Annie, Peeta looks confused so I smile sadly at him and he nods. I walk out of the room and as I look for Haymitch. I'm in my own head and that's why I don't see him until he's right in front of me.

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I walk back and look at him.

"Was it ours?" I ask he looks confused "The bomb? To draw more people in?" He looks down to the floor.

"Catnip…I don't know neither does Beetee..I'm…I'm so sorry" He says. "I was supposed to protect your family and I couldn't" A tear rolls down my cheek. It's not his fault Katniss. Nobody knew Prim was there. Except Coin…

"I can't protect anyone" I say "Goodbye Gale" I turn from him and run down the hall out into a courtyard.

I go over it in my head all the people that have died because of me. Rue, Cinna, Boggs, Mags, Wiress, Prim… It's all my fault. Everyone who's dead is dead because of me. I did this. It should have been me.

I walk to the prep room. Effie is there holding up my Mockingjay suit.

"Katniss I'm so sorry to hear about your sister she was so young so fragile" She says wiping a tear away. I nod slowly unable to speak. "Let's get you ready"

After an hour she deems me fit for the cameras, she leaves the room and I take out the little purple pill that was stored in my pocket. Nightlock. It seems fitting that it's ending the same way it started. But everyone will be better without me. I can't do that to them but it's the only way to ensure survival. I would die before anything happened to them. They're my babies my whole world.

I walk through the corridors and down to the mansions entrance. I hear Coins voice welcoming everyone and it all clicks for me. If I want to save my family I can't be a part of it. The doors open and slowly I walk out into the city circle with my bow and arrow in my hands. I walk forwards and look straight at Snow he has been chained up in front of Coin's podium. Perfect. As I pass the line of victors I look at Peeta he smiles reassuringly at me and I have to look away otherwise I'll cry at what I have to sacrifice.

"Mockingjay, Take your aim" I knock my arrow and point it at Snow's rose which lays just above his heart "I now commence the new Panem, a free Panem without any of its old rulers that stand in my way" What? I look up at Coin and she has her gun pointed at me. "You're duty is over Mockingjay" It happens so fast that I didn't even feel the bullet enter my stomach.

"KATNISS!"

He runs forward and catches me in his arms. I finally feel the impact on my stomach. I am breathing so fast it feels like I'm drowning. My eyes fill up with tears at the sight of Peeta leaning over me.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Katniss, please I need you, the twins need you" He says tears streaming down his face.

"You…You have to be there for them you have to Peeta please" I say gasping for air.

"No you are my whole life Katniss I'll never be happy again" He says clutching onto my hand

"I love you. Peeta Mellark I always have and I always will" I say grasping his hand with all my strength that I have left.

"Katniss…No please don't…don't give up what about our future together" He pleads looking at my eyes.

"I'll just be happy that you've got one" I reply letting a tear fall down my face. He wipes it away gently.

"No…" He says

"It's okay, It's perfect I'm in the arms of the person I love, The first person I've ever let myself love. The person I'll always love. I…I Love You Peeta Mellark." I feel my eyes slowly close and everything around me just shuts out. I hear Peeta call for help and I hear Annie scream out and Finnick trying to console her.

Then it just stops and I'm in the meadow. I see the flowers fall around me and then it's over…


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**

 **I'm sorry trust me you will love me after this chapter. I had to do that last chapter to show that Coin is Evil and that Katniss is still human.**

 **Last ever Chapter (Sad face) Make sure you check out my next Fanfic: Stydia Pregnancy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games**

"Clear!"

I can still hear the faint voices of everyone but I can't wake up every time I try I just feel further away from reality. That is until I hear her voice.

 _"_ _Katniss, Wake up the twins need their Mum and Peeta needs his wife" She says her voice echo's in my head._

 _"_ _I can't Prim… I've tried but I can't" I say letting tears fall down my face_

 _"_ _That's because you think that me dying is your fault, It wasn't your fault Katniss It was Coins, Forgive Yourself…"_

She's right I do need to forgive myself. No matter how hard it is.

 **A Few Hours after The Execution**

I slowly start to open my eyes, I feel drowsy and there's an immense amount of pressure on my arm. My sight is slowly going back to normal and I can recognize that I'm in a hospital room. Finnick and Annie are asleep on the couch next to the bed. Peeta has his head on my arm.

"You have a habit of getting shot Sweetheart" Haymitch. I turn my gaze towards him and smile. "Coin and Snow are dead, Oh and the Nightlock pill in your Mockingjay suit don't even think about doing whatever you were going to do. Ever Again" I stare at him in shock.

"I was only…" I start but from the look on his face he doesn't want an explanation. People always say that Haymitch thinks of us as children. "I'm sorry" He nods "How long was I out?"

"3 days you needed rest, I'll go get the Twins from Johanna and Delly, They've missed you" He says and leaves the room.

"Peeta…Peeta honey Wake up" I say stroking his hair. His head shoots up and it takes his eyes a few seconds to adjust.

"Don't you ever leave me ever again" He says. I laugh and he catches me in a kiss. We would have forgotten to breathe if there wasn't a loud cough from behind us. We turn and Haymitch is there with the Twins in either arm.

"I would apologize for interrupting but the Twins want their Mummy and the last time you started that you ended up with two kids" He says smirking. I extend my arms for my children and he puts them both in my arms. They instantly smile when they see me.

"What happened after I was shot?" I ask not tearing my eyes away from the twins. Peeta sighs and I can tell he looks at Haymitch.

"I kinda shot Coin" Haymitch admits. My head shoots up to look at him. "I just lost it you and the kid are like my children and the guards had handcuffed her but she didn't deserve getting any sort of pleasure watching you die and I shot her ,she died instantly" I'm in shock. I never thought Haymitch would do this much for us but he did and I'm grateful. I give him a small thankful smile.

"And Snow?" I ask looking at the Twins. Remembering everything he did and everyone that died because of him.

"Dead" Peeta confirms. "Haymitch I think we should go and get Annie and Finnick, Annie was going out of her mind with worry" Haymitch nods and leaves the room. I look at Peeta and he smiles.

"Katniss, there's something else I need to tell you" Peeta says taking my hand. "The bombs…It was Gale's. Beetee told me yesterday. I'm so sorry Katniss" I look down at the twins and for a moment I hear Prim. _Let it go Katniss… for me._ She's right I can't keep blaming myself or anyone else that's the price you pay for war. My sister died for a good cause and I could wish that she didn't but she did. I will never forget her and I will always love her.

 **Epilogue- Two Years Later**

"Willow, Aiden Auntie Annie and Finn are here" I shout as I open the door. Annie smiles as she passes me her newborn. He is the exact replica of Finnick. Sea green eyes and a light sand colored hair. Annie and Finnick decided to move to District 12 to be closer to us. Johanna comes and goes, she travels a lot it's her way to deal with past events. Haymitch doesn't drink as often simply because Annie and I won't allow him to be drunk around the children. Peeta reopened the bakery and I still go hunting. Willow loves the woods just like me but Aiden is just like his father.

"Katniss have you told him yet?" Annie asks following me to the back garden. I shake my head.

"I'm going to tell him tonight" I say rocking Finn back and forth. "Is Finnick at the Bakery?" Finnick started working with Peeta at the Bakery he is surprisingly good at baking but not as good as Peeta.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to get a head start on learning decorating skills or something" Annie replies. I smile slightly because I know that the bakery is shut on Sundays and that Peeta and Finnick are planning a surprise for Annie's birthday. "Mrs Mellark what's that sly smile?"

"Nothing, Miss Cresta" I say remembering Finnick's and my conversation last night.

 _"_ _I'm going to ask Annie to marry me. After the events of the war. I never got chance and then Finn came along and I think the times right" He said smiling as he looked over at Annie and Peeta who were playing a game with the kids._

 _"_ _Finally, I've been waiting for you to ask for two years, no backing out now Odair" I said smirking at him._

 _"_ _So the ring?" He asks. I shake my head and smile._

 _"_ _I'm definitely not giving it to you yet" I say. His eyes widen. "You'll lose it. I'll bring it to the party tomorrow" He laughs and goes in the living room to join in the game. I smile at the scene and imagine what its going to be like in a year's time._

"Honey, I'm Home" I hear Peeta call from the door. I run round to him throwing the cutlery on the table and nearly knocking the candles over. I throw my arms round his neck and kiss him.

"Follow me" I say dragging him like a little child. His eyes open wide and a grin forms on his face when he sees the candle-lit dinner waiting for him. The box with his surprise in is sitting proudly on his placemat. He sits down ushering me with him.

"What's this?" He asks holding up the box. I smile.

"Open it" I say. He carefully takes the lid off and picks up the test that is lying in there. He looks shocked as his eyes meet mine.

"Are you…Are we?" he stammers tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ready to be a Dad again Mr Mellark?" I say. He doesn't respond verbally he just stands up and picks me up from my chair and twirls me round, kissing me as he does. Suddenly the doorbell goes and Peeta puts me down.

"We better answer that" He says a smile still plastered on his face. I huff but let him go so he can open the door. I stand in the middle of the room with a grin on my face as I look at myself in the mirror.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls from the door. I walk through the dining room and look at Peeta he nods towards the door with a crestfallen face. I look at the door and am immediately shocked.

"Hello Catnip.."

"Gale"

 **That's the end folks I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Would you like a sequel? Tell me in the Reviews.**

 **Make sure you check out my other Fanfic.**

 **Ellie x**


End file.
